Family
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are in their sixth year and everything is going good for them so why do most of Al's family hate that and what can Scorpius do to make things better?


**Family?**

**A/N - well this is my first attempt at Scorpius /Albus Severus. So there is nothing too challenging, I just wanted to see if I could write as well for this pairing as I do my others. As you will have worked out by now this is a slash fiction so if its not your type of thing them simply don't read it, oh and the entire world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling so I own nothing but of course you knew that, right? So enough talking from me, on with the story.**

Albus tried to focus on the conversation that his friends were having around him but that was proving almost impossible because he could feel the glares he was getting from his brother, sister and cousins from the Gryffindor table. Just as he was about to look up at them he felt a hand on his arm, turning he found himself looking at the handsome face off Scorpius Malfoy, his boyfriend.

"Al, you okay?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he tried to lie but one look at Scorpius told him the blonde wasn't buying it.

"It's just I can feel them staring at me." Scorpius looked over to the Gryffindor table where four heads turned back to their table.

"Let them look, what do we care?"

"Scorp, they are my family."

"I know, I'm sorry. Come on, we'll be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts if we don't make a move." Both boys stood from Slytherin table, Scorpius taking one of Al's hands in his own as they did so.

They walked hand in hand to the DADA class, talking about how they were going to spend Saturday as that was their only free day, lessons all week and a full Quidditch training day on Sunday . Scorpius wanted to spend all day in bed, as usual and Albus wanted to go into Hogsmeade, so as the light banter passes between them neither of them noticed the two Potters and two Weasleys stood outside the door to the classroom.

"I can't believe you can walk around like that!" James said, casting a glance over the entwined hands.

"Why shouldn't we? You walk around holding hands with Cassie." Al said as he tightened his grip on Scorpius slightly .

"We haven't got anything to be ashamed of." Was James's answer.

"Neither have we." Scorpius said, rather calmly for him.

"Nothing? Malfoy , your entire family should be ashamed!" That was it, Scorpius lost it and he went to punch James and would have if Albus hadn't managed to catch him around the waist.

"Scorp, leave it, he's not worth it!" he whispered to him.

"I'm not worth it?! Al, have you seen who you're defending?!" James said, getting angry.

"Yeah, I have! I'm defending my boyfriend! Al told him. All four of the people in front of him cringed at the last word he spoke.

"You know Albus, we have put up with a lot of stuff from you!" Lilly said as she walked a step forward to stand in front of James.

"We understood when you ended up in Slytherin, we tried to understand when you became best friends with the Slytherin Prince Version 2 and we tried to be the supportive family when you came out last year but why him?! Why the enemy?!" Albus was getting angry now too now, soon it would be Scorpius holding him back.

"Because I love him! He's everything to me! And they are not the enemy!"

"Love him?! You're a disgrace to the Potter name!" James half shouted, red with anger now.

"Funny that. It's Dad's name and he's the only one that doesn't have a problem with me, Scorpius, Draco or Slytherin." It looked like James was going to say something back to them but Professor Lupin opened the door.

"What's going on out here then?" he asked.

"Nothing Sir." James mumbled before heading off to join his seventh year friends further up the corridor and Lilly and Hugo left for their fourth year potions class leaving Scorpius, Al and Rose, also a sixth year to enter the classroom before the rest of the class arrived.

Scorpius spent his time in the class watching Al out of the corner of his eye. He knew his boyfriend hated fighting with his family, mainly his brother, sister and mother, his cousins Rose and Hugo were always with James and Lilly so they didn't get a chance to say what they thought but Scorpius knew they weren't that bothered because like their parents Ron and Hermione they were more open minded. Scorpius also knew that Al hated going home for the holidays, mainly because when his father was at work or at his Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione's then there was no one to stop his brother and sister from teasing and taunting him and the closer the Christmas holidays got the more Al was dreading it. That's when the light went on in Scorp's head, he had two letters to write but he would do it tonight, when Al was asleep, he wanted it to be a surprise. Scorpius came out of his thoughts just in time to hear Professor Lupin ask him and Al to come to the front of the class. It was well known that they were the only two sixth years that could produce the Patronus Charm, actually not many of the seventh years could do it.

"Now, we have been learning all about the Patronus Charm." Professor Lupin told them, "So I thought you might like to seem some, boys?" Albus stood to go first, he closed his eyes and thought of is happiest memory before raising his wand and saying in a clear voice,

"Expecto Patronum!" All the girls in the room collectively said 'Awww!' and Professor Lupin smiled slightly when a scorpion appeared. Scorpius was next up, he too closed his eyes searching through all his great memories but settled as he always did for his and Al's first kiss, he had never been happier.

"Expecto Patronum!" a great lion appeared, it wasn't obvious but to those in the know, like Rose and Professor Lupin and a few of their friends Leo the Lion was Al's star sign.

The rest of the day went by as it usually did,, Chris Thomas - Finnagan set his desk on fire in Charms, Renee Longbottom - Lovegood bored them all in Care of Magical Creatures, Clair Brown told the class that everyone with a surname beginning with P would suffer great pain in Divination, it was a well know fact that she had a crush on Scorpius and Lauren Parkinson turned her workmate to a rather violent shade of purple with a ill prepared potion. So at seven O'clock all the students and teachers were in the Great Hall, well all but Scorpius the boy always took forever to shower and change after classes but he soon walked in to the hall wearing jeans and a black T - shirt, a T -shirt that perfectly highlighted his toned body, so much so that many heads turned as he walked by. There had always been whispers that somewhere in the Malfoy family there was Veela blood, only Al knew for a fact that there was. Scorpius and Al were enjoying the time with their friends. They were all laughing at their friend and classmate Arthur's story of how he told his muggle boyfriend about him being a wizard. You can work out how the rest of the story went but it finished,

"So in the end we are both sat there after he'd come round from passing out and he just stares at the chocolate frogs between us on the table and says 'you gonna eat them?' "

Dinner went on for longer than usual at their table so it was getting a little late when the last few students were kicked out of the hall. Arthur went to the Owlery to send a letter to his boyfriend and Lilly - Ella and Grant went to borrow some last minuet books from the library, so Scorpius and Al were left to walk to the common room on their own.

"You know Scorp? I can't believe all this is happened for me. Al said.

"All what?" Scorpius asked as he wound a arm around Al's waist.

"That I've got you, great friends like Arthur, Lilly - Ella and Grant, I do good in school and I'm on the best Quidditch team this school has seen since my Dad and Uncle Ron were here but also that those that are suppose to love me the most have such a problem with me.! He said as he placed an arm around Scorpius' waist.

"It's not you they have a problem with, you heard Lilly - they dealt with everything until you told them you were with me, I'm the problem."

"Even if you are, it's their problem, not ours." Al told him as they came to a stop.

"I love you Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Albus Severus Potter." then they caught each others lips in a soft passionate kiss filled with the love that they felt for each other, neither would ever be as happy as they were when they were together.

Later that night found Al asleep next to an awake Scorpius. The blonde moved as quietly as he could to climb out of the bed put on his shoes and sneak by unheard by Al and their room mates, Arthur, Grant and Will. Once downstairs in the common room Scorpius passed the dieing fire and out into the school. He quickly made his way to the Owlery using the secret passages he and Al knew thanks to the map that Al had got from his father in his third year. When he reached the Owlery he called down his owl, Hazel and tied a letter addressed to Draco Malfoy to her leg, after that he called down Al's owl, Hector and tied a letter to his leg addressed to Harry Potter.

Next morning Scorpius was in the Great Hall before anyone else like he always was on a Friday due to the fact that he went for a run around the ground at six am. Being here early paid off today as he saw Hazel and Hector fly through a open window and dropped two letters addressed to him on the table. He opened the one from his father first then the one from Harry, his face lighting up more and more the further he read. In his element he jumped up to go find Albus and tell him. As he got out into the entrance hall he saw Al came up from the dungeons but at the same time James was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, here he is, the disappointment!"

"Shut it James!" Al said as he made his way to Scorpius.

"I hope you don't wanna come home for Christmas, can't you just stay here?" James asked.

"He doesn't have to." Scorpius said, walking to stand beside Al, who shot him a confused look.

"This is a letter from my father," Scorpius told him, holding up one of the letters. "saying that he would love to have Al at the Manor with us for Christmas as long as its okay with Harry and this is a letter from Harry saying it's okay." he finished holding up the other letter with a smug look and his face.

"So Al, you wanna spend Christmas with me and my family?"

"yeah, seeing as you are my family."

**A/N - so what did you all think of my first Scorpius/Albus fiction? Is it worth me writing anymore for them? Leave a review and let me know what ya think**

**xxx **


End file.
